


Leila of the Requiem (Book One)

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Leila of the.... [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, F/M, Monsters, NSFW, Oral Sex, Purring, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Leila has a degree in anthropology and works....flipping burgers. It's not like she hasn't tried finding better work,  but it's just so difficult and she hopes for something to change in her mundane life. However, what she wasn't hoping for was her entire town coming under attack from silent invaders in the night.





	1. Intro To Leila

Before we get into this, I'd like to explain a little something to you. _ **I suck at names.**_ I suck at remembering them and I suck at giving them. So, to save me the stress of choosing a different name each time for the MC in my coming Predator series, _they will all have the same name._

And to justify this, I'm using my creative powers to say fuck it and Leila is reincarnated in each new story simply because I can. A reincarnation or some sort of clone, anyways. It might add some flavor in the up coming stories, or it will have no visible aspect at all. (I have yet decided, but the reincarnation/clone aspect does sound fun to me.)

~

I had a bachelor's degree in anthropology and I was stuck here....flipping burgers. I had tried leaving this crappy, small town, but no matter what I just found myself right back here. Whether it be financial struggles or inability to find work, I inevitably wound up back at my parent's house. They loved me, I knew, but I could tell they were disappointed every time I was on their doorstep again with nowhere to go.

The first time I had left, they had converted my room already, so I was sent to the basement henceforth. Who knew how hard it was to make it in the anthropology field when you were younger than most _and_ a woman?

And who would have thought such stereotypes still existed in this day and age?

Sighing, I splashed my face with water in the poorly lit restroom and grabbed the sides of the sink. This is not where I thought my life would end up. I had such bright prospects for myself, yet here I was, reeking of grease and week old french fries while still living in my parents' basement.

However, when I _did_ have free time, I still did what I loved and studied past cultures and people. Though, these things were already discovered and I wasn't getting paid for it, I still enjoyed it.

"Leila, come on! We're getting backed up!" The manager was banging on the door while shouting at me. Closing my eyes for a second, I heavily sighed again and dried my face before leaving the bathroom.

Returning to the kitchen, I grumpily picked up the spatula and went back to work at the grill. I only wished I could catch a break.

Let something different happen in my life to break this repetitive cycle.

~

This little town was basically cut off from the rest of the world with the hundreds of acres of forest surrounding us, which was both a blessing an a curse. The scenery was beautiful and the air was so fresh, but the occasional silence and looming of the tall trees could get to somebody sometimes.

My house was about halfway between the woods and the center of town, so I didn't really have to worry much about a stray bear digging in my trash or raccoons raiding my attic.

Trudging up to the front door, I put the key into the lock and went inside. Kicking off my shoes at the door, I headed downstairs to shower and scrub myself until I was pink to try and get rid of the smell stuck to my skin. Hitting the bottom of the concrete staircase, my feet padded onto the soft little carpet thrown there.

Tossing my hat to the couch, I already started stripping on my way to the bathroom down here. The shower had no tub, so you had to stand in there no matter what, but at least the shower head beat down from above with that nice, hot water. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the sensation of the water on my skin as my hair began to hang in clumps.

It was already almost dark by the time I got out, and I plopped onto the couch while grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. I kept the volume low, and a Sci-Fi movie original was playing. I didn't bother changing the channel, sometimes you just needed to watch a crappy movie and this seemed like it was one so far.


	2. So It Begins

"....residents have been jolted by the mysterious disappearance of a man and his young son during a hunting trip yesterday." The newscaster explained on TV while cops and a search party were moving about behind her. I only paused long enough to turn up the volume while I was brushing my teeth to get ready for a long day of fast food yet again.

Spitting into the sink, I heard my phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Leila...." My brows furrowed from their tone. "I didn't want to do this to you, but I figured it was best before you had to come in and find out that way."

"What is it?"

"....You're fired."

"What?!" My grip on the phone tightened as my face twisted.

"You're a good kid, Leila. You'll find work in no time, I promise."

"Cal, I need this job!" I waved my hand. "At least give me time to find-"

"I'm sorry, Leila." And the call ended. I stood there, mostly in shock, and didn't move an inch. Then the wave of anger hit and I threw my phone while shouting angrily. The device shattered against the brick wall and I rubbed my temples while trying to find a reason for this impromptu firing.

I spent the entire day binging TV while trying to think of who was hiring. This town was small, so there were hardly any jobs available. Maybe the pizza joint was willing to take me on? And if not, should I try the factory?

~

I don't know when it was that I fell asleep on the couch, but I was wide awake as I heard blood curdling screaming from upstairs. Bolting up the stairs, I slid around the corner and was running to my parents' room as I heard crashing and more screaming.

Swinging their door wide open, I couldn't believe my eyes as my dad was struggling to get something off of his face. It was clinging to him so tightly as he ran into the dresser and the desk and shelves while Mom was screeching from the bed.

I had to think quick while looking around for something, _anything_ , to use to get the thing off of him. I spotted my dad's wallet, keys, and pocket knife on the edge of the desk and grabbed the knife while flicking open the blade.

"Dad! Stay still!" I shouted over the screaming, but the man obviously wouldn't just listen with his survival instincts in hyper drive. Tackling him, I managed to pin down his arms with my legs. I grabbed the thing on his face, feeling the warmth of it beneath my palm, and began to saw at its legs. They easily snapped and began to ooze with what I could only assume was blood. I tried grabbing it to pull it off now that it lacked leverage, but I howled in pain as my fingers felt like they were on fire and Dad was gutteraly screeching.

I watched as his face began to dissolve and Mom suddenly went really quiet and was thrashing on the bed. Things were happening too fast, and there was another one of those things on Mom's face. I saw more crawling in from their left open window, and I didn't know what to do.

I knew Dad was dead....he stopped moving as his skull was porous and exposed while it still degraded, and my fingers were burned by the highly acidic properties to that thing's blood. I couldn't cut the thing off of Mom, and I couldn't pry it off either without risking having Mom become like Dad. One of the spider-like creatures lept at me and I narrowly dodged it while scrambling out of the room. I felt tears burning at my eyes as I dropped the little knife and raced to my old room.

I needed something that'd cause blunt trauma to prevent those things from getting bloody, and I broke open the nearest trophy case in the room. Glass hit the floor, and I grabbed a baseball bat just as one of those creatures crawled into the room. It leapt off of the floor and I swung, sending it flying towards the wall where it thudded and dropped to the floor. I only had seconds to run before it was back on it's finger-like feet, and ran back to my mom.

"Mom!" I called, pulling her out of the bed while taking only a glance to the now dead thing on her pillow. What the Hell was going on? "We need to get out of here!" I drug her behind me as fast as I could towards the front door. She fell to her knees, seeing Dad on the floor in a puddle of what was more than likely his face.

Her scream hurt my ears, but I gripped her arm and yanked her up.

"We have to go!" But she wouldn't stop wailing and reaching for her husband as I took her out of the house. We didn't even make it to the street before she fell again, this time while holding her bleeding chest. "Did you get cut? What is it?!" My eyes were frantic as they went between her and the front door. Those things that had come in through the window were crawling onto the porch, and Mom rolled onto her back while screeching and clawing at her chest with a mad look in her eyes.

Her shirt ripped open and _something_ was clawing its way out of her chest while making this strange noise.

I had never felt such intense fear as I had in that very moment.

And I ran.

I could hear sirens as I raced down the road, my bare feet slapping against the wet concrete. There was a chill to the air, but I had had no time to grab a coat or shoes, and was stuck running for my life in my pajamas.

I needed something more than this old wooden bat. There was something else out here that had everyone in town in utter chaos.

It started to rain again as I cut through the cemetery, and my lungs and legs burned from the effort. I knew where I was headed, my first instinct was to find safety and protect myself, but I logically knew that finding safety was slim with how these people were shouting and crying and running away.

However, if I hoped to make it to the gun shop, I needed to catch my breath. I was soaked to the bone, cold, and aching already Panting, I pressed my back against a tree while clutching the bat to my chest. If I could find some clothes with the guns, that'd be great, because right now my drenched tank top and paw print pants provided about as much protection as if I was just stark naked.

I could hardly tell what was rain and what was tears streaming down my cheeks as as I sobbed. I had seen and caused my father's head to turn into a grotesque soup-like substance, and bore witness to a living thing burst from my mother's chest.

My shoulders tensed as I jolted from hearing a thud, and I felt a scream itching at the back of my throat as I looked straight ahead at the hulking mass seemingly materializing out of nothing in front of me.

It wasn't human, I was sure of that, but it was very humanoid. It was hard to see in the dark, but its skin-what was visible, anyways- was reptilian-like and dark. And, as it rose to it's full height on two legs, it was massive. I barely came up to the thing's chest, and it looked like it was wearing a very obscuring helmet.

My fight or flight instinct kicked in and I just swung the bat when he took a step closer. I assumed it was male if the similarities between it and human men meant anything.

He easily caught the bat in his large hand and wrenched it from my hold, tossing it far away and deeper into the cemetery. Now utterly defenseless and exhausted already, I could only press my back flush against the tree as he advanced like a silent hurricane.

I flinched and raised my hands when I saw his arm raise, but the attack I was dead sure was coming never did as he grabbed my wrist instead. His hand felt rough as he pulled mine away from my face, and I began to struggle now that he had a hold on me. I kicked and screamed while beating my free hand against his hard chest, which I couldn't tell if it was armor or just him at this point.

He grabbed my other hand to get me to stop hitting him and pinned me against the tree, using his legs to keep mine from kicking him. I had to crane my neck to look at his face, and I paused when I realized his interest was not in killing me, but was instead looking at the burns on my hand.

I heard a strange chittering-like noise as his head jerked in a gesture to my hand. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my wet clothes were soaking his as he firmly held me in place. I tried to think, but it was so hard with the fear and panic, and I was struggling to figure out what he wanted. He made a series of noises that I could only assume were him talking as he gently shook my hand as he still held my wrist.

Was he asking about the burns?

"....Acid blood....spider things...." I managed to say, and he looked over his shoulder the way I had come from. There was a second of silence, and he suddenly let me go while stepping out from under the tree and into the rain. I felt even colder with the lack of extra body heat, and I didn't think twice before running off again.

He was clearly hunting something, and if it wasn't humans, it had to be whatever had the sirens going. Mud stained my pants and feet, and the rain felt like ice as it pelted down on me.


	3. The Beasts

I left dirty, wet footprints on the floor as I stepped into the gun store, and the door was unlocked no doubt to someone else with a similar idea. There were racks of hunting gear by the door, and I grabbed some clothes before going further into the store.

Stopping as I saw a group of people around the front counter, they all eyes me and I felt extremely uncomfortable because of the state of my clothing. No one said anything, and I went to the back to change.

Lacking a bra already, I didn't have to peel that off with the rest of my soaked clothes. Dropping my tank top and pants into a drenched pile, I shed my wet underwear as well. The wet and cold were not a good combination and there was no telling what was going to happen.

Pulling on the thick pants, I then zipped up the jacket and began my search for shoes. I found some boots, and ripped off the tags.

Ignoring the presence of the other people, I loaded up the pockets on the jacket and pants with ammo and guns. Grabbing a couple knives as a last ditch effort, I loaded up a rifle.

"Where you going?" One of the men spoke up as I was heading for the door to go back outside despite every inch of my being screaming for me to stay and hide inside.

"Whatever's out there _will_ find a way in. And when they do, I'm not going to be trapped from all sides in here." I replied while reaching for the door handle. Suddenly jolting when I heard a gun go off, I turned on my heel and turned the safety off on the rifle as I heard a little girl screaming.

"Turn back! It's a trap!" A woman shouted.

"Go! go! go!" A man yelled, and I saw the thing from the cemetery standing there over the carcass of a creature that looked like an upscaled version of the thing that had ripped its way out of my mother's chest.

Two men aimed shotguns at him, and these sort of gun looking things on his shoulders blasted their heads clean off as everyone else ran. However, I raised the rifle in my hand as I saw another one of those serpent-like things crawling down the wall behind the masked, humanoid thing. The blasters on his shoulders took aim at me, but I didn't hesitate to fire as the creature on the wall opened it's jaws to attack the other thing.

The bullet went straight through his mouth and skull, splintering the wall from the impact while the creature thumped to the floor and it's hiss died out.

There was a momentary pause as the big guy glanced behind him to the thing I had killed before his focus was back on me. One of those things tackled someone, and he shot it, making it's acidic blood spray onto the blond man's face as he screamed. Another one then dropped from the ceiling onto him, I only saw sparks fly before he threw the creature off of him with a strange matter of ease.

It crashed into a glass shelf display, and I shot it in the head as it was getting up. My heart felt like it was hardly contained within my chest, and I looked back up at the more humanoid one. It had bitten off one of his shoulder guns, and his last good one shot the last serpentine beast out of the front window.

I was now very thankful of those childhood hunting trips to be honest.

When the, I assumed alien, man began to pour a strange blue liquid on the carcasses, they started to dissolve and it was a truly interesting thing to see. He then began to walk away and I followed on impulse.

I mean, what was safer than being with a killing machine that was armed to the teeth? If he had teeth, I mean. There was no telling what was under that mask. He knew I was following him too, but he didn't even hesitate and just kept walking. I was no fighter, but I could shoot straight.

He ripped the broken blaster from his shoulder and threw it onto the ground before yanking off the other one and pulling off a piece of it to turn it into a handgun. It made a strange, mechanical beeping as it powered up, and he test fired at an overturned car to make sure it was working right.

The silence didn't bother me, there was no reason for us to talk and I wouldn't understand him either way, but the deathly quiet of the streets was disturbing as I was aware of those creatures out there.

However, were there more of him out here too? Or was he to hunt these things alone?

Carrying the rifle at the ready, I looked around, having difficulty seeing in the dark and rain. Even so, I could see enough to know where he was headed. By now, I had managed to piece together how those serpentine things reproduced, and it made sense that they'd gather at a place with many usable bodies for their young to incubate.

The alien man kicked through the glass doors upon our arrival to the hospital and walked over it like it was nothing. He made that chittering noise again as we made our way carefully through the halls. The smell that came after he opened the door to the maternity ward was horrific.

But the scene inside was even worse. Pregnant women lay dead in their hospital beds with their stomachs like gaping holes as blood was everywhere. The big guy stepped around a bed, his gun raised as he looked around.

Suddenly, something struck him and sent him flying straight through a wall. This thing that had hit him was bigger than the serpentine aliens and had mandibles, but it wasn't alone either as regular looking ones walked up. They both paid me no mind while advancing on the alien man instead, and I raised my rifle.

The big one left, letting the smaller ones handle this and I fired at the nearest one. Their attention split, some turning to lunge at me as I fired again. It sounded like they were hissing and screaming, and the last one nearly got me as it's claws raked the gun. My breath picked up a bit from the instinctual fear, and I looked through the hole in the wall to see the alien man pouring that blue stuff again.

Stepping through to where he was, not even a second after he was pulling out these bladed weapons as two more of the serpentine aliens came running on the sides of the walls. He threw the bladed things, ad they sliced through the beasts like a hot knife through butter. One embedded itself into the wall while the other continued flying down the hall.

"....Those are so cool." I mumbled, but then a girl came running out at the end of the hall. My shoulders tensed as she flew back and was impaled on the wall like a rag doll. The big guy seemed to pause momentarily, but then twisted around as another one of those things leapt out at him.

He turned on his heel and threw it to the ground before I emptied two shells into its head as it was trying to get back up. My head jerked to look back as I heard screaming, and the repetitive popping from a boy's gun as he ran down the hall was nearly deafening. The alien man pulled me behind him as the bullets ricocheted off of his armor.

I couldn't pay them much more mind as a serpentine alien came bounding down one of the halls straight at me. I fired but missed as it swatted the rifle out of my hold, and before it could grab me, the alien man caught it's wrist. They went hand to hand as bullets were still striking his armor, and they ended up crashing through closed elevator doors.

Despite the brief shock of them busting through the closed doors, I screamed as the serpent's tail snagged on my jacket and pulled me down with them.


	4. Showdown

Groaning as I sat up and held my head, I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The serpent was impaled on a metal rod, its blood corroding it and the concrete below. Okay, so if that thing was there, where was the big guy? And more importantly, _why wasn't I dead?_ I heard clicking and what sounded like a growl as I felt a rumbling beneath me, and I looked down while finally getting an answer to both of my questions.

I was still alive after that fall because I had landed right on top of the alien man. My eyes went wide as I scrambled to my feet and held out my hand.

"Shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I made a face as my nose scrunched up, and he sat up while seemingly looking at my hand. It was rather hard to tell with that mask on. He ignored my offered help as he stood on his own while looking around. It seemed as if he were looking for something, and I realized his gun was no where in sight. Had he dropped it up above?

Raising his arm, he pushed some buttons on the device on his forearm. I had no clue what he was doing, but then he stormed off while acting as if he knew exactly where he was going. Following, I pulled a pistol from my side and it was then that it dawned on me that the serpent's tail had cut through my jacket.

~

It was still raining as I found myself on the roof, and it was swarming with those eyeless creatures with acidic blood. The big guy went one-on-one with the even bigger alien with mandibles, and I provided cover fire to keep the other ones back. The sounds of hissing, growling, and roaring drowned out the sound of the rain, and I was going through bullets faster now as it took more to keep the serpents down.

When my pistol clicked and I was out of bullets entirely, I went for the knives.

I was more than likely going to die here today, but I was going to at least take one more of these things down before I did.

Yelling as I ran towards the last one with the blades raised, it's claws swiped my cheek and I somehow managed to kill it. However, it's blood splattered my jacket and the rain did little to dilute the acidic bodily fluid as it ate through the thick fabric.

It was either be half naked or be full of holes, and my choice was obvious as I threw the jacket down. One of the knives had been corroded beyond use, so I took the other one in my right hand while looking through the rain. Spinning on my heel, I knew running now would be my only chance of survival, but the sound of chittering and someone struggling to stand kept me from bolting.

I could tell it was the big guy, but much of his armor was gone now, including his mask, and I saw how half of his face had old scars of being burned. That was most likely from a previous encounter with one of these serpentine beasts, and he had mandibles like the bigger one only he was missing the one where the burn was.

"Holy shit." I ran over, seeing the gaping hole in his leg as phosphorous green blood dripped from his wounds. "I do think a tactical retreat is in order." I quickly said, grabbing one of his wrists and helping him to stand the best I could. (Which was incredibly difficult due to the extreme size difference and how he was nothing but a mass of muscle.)

Quickly making our way through the hospital, I tried to ignore the cold and the daunting possibility that more of those things could be around any corner. Stealing an ambulance with the keys still inside, I floored it while racing away from the hospital. The big guy hardly even fit in the passenger's seat and was fiddling with another device with red, blinking lights. I knew the main road out of town was no doubt packed, so I took the unconventional route that cut through the woods.

The alien man set aside the device momentarily and pulled out something else that I assumed was some sort of med kit after he began to doctor the wound on his leg.

"So, do you-" And I was cut off from the sound of a loud explosion coming from behind. I could see a mushroom cloud forming in the rearview before the ambulance flipped off of the road.

~

I awoke with the vague knowledge that I was swaying and definitely no longer in the ambulance. Blinking while trying to focus my eyes, I kind of sat up, then tensed when I saw I was on the alien man's back. He was limping a little, but was overall fine apparently.

What in the world were his kind made of?

"Um....you can put me down now...." I mumbled, and not even a second after he dropped me on my ass. Hissing from the pain, I glanced up at him to see him looking around the forest. It also seemed that he wasn't going to let me stay half naked as I found my top half covered in scrubs. Also, the cuts on my face from the serpentine alien's claws were bandages along with the sore burns on my hand.

Gently touching my cheek, I got to my feet while staring at the big guy. It was day now, so the sunlight allowed me to see him clearly. His skin was a mottled green,and one of his eyes were a yellow-ish while the other was like a blind white. There were some quills on his head, but I couldn't see them anywhere else on him.

"You can understand me, right?" He simply looked at me, but made no sound. It looked as if he were thinking, however I was unsure how exactly to read his facial expressions. The big guy turned and began to walk away past some trees. "....What were those things?" I questioned. "What were those spider things? What are you even? What happened to your tusk-mandible thing?"

He didn't even turn around as he grabbed my face, covering my mouth with his palm. _'He wants quiet. Got it.'_ I thought, and he dropped his arm a second after while continuing to walk. Despite his limping, his footsteps were incredibly still nearly silent.

I followed after him still, I had nowhere a=else to go and he seemed to not hate my very existence.


	5. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

It had been a few months since the attack on my hometown, and the Predator, as I liked to call him, was still stuck here after the the explosion in town busted his ship even more than crashing into the lake did. He was scavenging almost daily to try and repair his mode of transport, and in the meantime we had managed a form of communication.

And, as I had learned, his name was Wolf.

"Any luck today?" I asked him as he trudged through the bushes with a bag slung over his shoulder. It was no doubt full of scrap metal and parts, but would these Frankenstein patches hold if the ship went airborne? He replied with a series of clicks and chittering while walking into the ship.

"Ah, yes, because I know _exactly_ what that meant." I said sarcastically while turning the skinned rabbit over the fire. I heard the occasional banging and the sound of a drill coming from inside the ship. Not long after, I yelled to where he could hear me. "Dinner's ready!"

The banging stopped, and there was a clattering noise before Wolf stood in the opening of his ship. Another thing I had learned over these past months was that he was an omnivore, but mainly ate meat. Not only that, but he could probably eat my weight in food. Also, he had quite a few of those masks of his in the ship and wore one most of the time.

Plopping down on a fallen log by the fire, he took off his mask while I ripped some meat off of the rabbit and handed it to him. Ripping some off for myself, I glanced over the fire to him.

"Think it'll be done within this month?" I questioned, and he gave a sharp nod in reply. Watching him eat was always a foreign site as it reminded me of a sort of insect or arthropod as his mandibles moved.

"Leila." His guttural voice mimicked. "Stop." He had caught me staring again and I jerked my head in a different direction. Shifting in my seat, I bit into the rabbit's leg. Oh, and another thing I learned was that he could copy voices and sounds extremely well and had a slight grasp on the English language.

The rest of dinner was sparse of conversation, and he went right back to working on his ship. Sighing as I gathered up the rabbit bones, I carried them far away from the ship after putting out the fire. The presence of Wolf alone tended to keep critters away, but I always buried the bones of our meals away from where we slept to ensure they weren't attracted by the scent of food.

I dug with a stick I picked up off of the ground, and dropped the bones into the hole before using my hands to cover it up with dirt.

When I returned, it was silent from within the ship, so I assumed he was done working for the night. The alien man tended to rest after a long day of scavenging and repairing, and I just kept walking past the ship and headed for the lake.

Soldiers had swept through miles of forest closer to town, but they never came out this far and that's how we were still here. And, thankfully, the lake was only a few yards from the ship, giving us access to a fresh water source for whatever we needed it for.

Going between two trees, I got undressed to bathe in the lake. Draping my clothes over low hanging branches, I left my boots near the base of the tree. Wading into the cool water, I had to admit that I missed the heat of a nice shower. Walking out until the water went up to my waist, the muddy lakebed squished between my toes. I wasn't too fond of that, but this is what I had to do to be clean.

"When I asked for a life change, this isn't what I meant." I grumbled while bending over and splashing water onto my face. Scrubbing down my arms, I looked out over the lake and the dark sky. With the near absolute quiet other than insects of the night, I realized I heard something else in the water. Straining my ears as my brows furrowed, I turned my head to the left, but saw nothing.

But when I turned to the right....

Wolf was there a little ways off, his back to me as he was washing the dreadlock-like appendages on the back of his head. I'd be lying if I said the muscle on his arms and back weren't divine, and his ass that was just above the water was looking just as firm. This wasn't the first time I had seen him naked, either, and then it was an accident as well.

I had caught him as he was leaving the lake after a bath, and it was then that I discovered he had little to no modesty and was built like a Ken doll. However, even if he seemingly had no visible junk, there was _something_ there.

I felt my face heat up as I looked away, furrowing my brows as I mentally berated myself. _'What the fuck, Leila? Stop it!'_ I screamed in my head as I began to wonder more about Wolf's genitalia. Internally screaming, I splashed more water onto my face to help cool down.

However, when I looked back up, _Wolf was standing right next to me with his arms crossed._ I yelped, dropping to my knees so that the lake water covered my body.

"Don't do that!" I nearly shrieked, and received a noise that could only be described as his sort of laugh as his tusks clicked together. My face darkened, noticing how his arms bulged while they were crossed and how his crotch on up was out of the water. Either his people didn't have modesty at all, or it was just him.

Wolf crouched in front of me and raised his hand without hesitation to move my hair off of my neck. He seemed to simply be checking on the scar there that he had given me- it was like a right of passage among his people since I had killed not only one, but multiple of those serpentine aliens.

My face was completely red, and I knew he knew because his kind saw heat signatures and with the blood rushing to my cheeks, it was undoubtedly obvious. He cocked his head to the side, looking at me now with his hand still on the side of my neck.

There was a tense silence between us, and his expression seemed to change. Clenching my jaw, I hesitantly raised my hand and touched his cheek. It was smoother than I thought, and he mimicked my actions while taking the hand off of my neck and putting it onto my cheek. There was a spark of curiosity, it seemed, and we were both willing to explore it.

My hand slid to his mandibles, and they twitched before staying still to allow me to touch them. Wolf's thumb ran over my lips before he tilted his head to the other side. Whatever my hand did, his copied. I ran my fingers over the ridge of his brow, and his went over the ridge of mine.

I dropped my gaze and gently grabbed one of his dreadlock-like tendrils. It felt like skin, and the metal clasp adorning it was smooth and seemingly polished. Were these just decorations, or did they have actual meaning? His hand running through my hair somehow made a shiver run up my spine.

Biting my bottom lip, I got a little braver and ran my hand over his throat. Was he....was he purring? It sounded like it, but I wasn't too sure. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when his short claws scraped over my throat. My hand went lower and slowly went across his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his skin. Wolf's hand trailed into the water, going between my breasts before he experimentally squeezed one.

I hadn't been expecting it, and I jolted while gasping, making him loosen his hold and look at me differently. If possible, my face got even redder when it dawned on him that I hadn't gasped out of pain and he squeezed again. He looked amused, and leaned closer, burying his face between my neck and shoulder while his other arm wrapped around my waist.

Muffling a moan as he massaged my breast and gently nipped at my shoulders while his mandibles tapped my skin, I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and placed my hands onto his firm back. The mood seemed to shift and become heated rather quickly while his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him.

His purring like noise got louder while his head went lower, and his forked tongue wrapped around my hardening nipple. My back arched as I gave a soft moan, but he nipped my chest as my nails dug into his back. Wolf apparently really liked my breasts as he ignored me talking lowly to him while his hand and mouth still worked.

"Wolf,~" I gave another little moan. "I said stand up." I had to repeat, receiving a series of chittering in reply. He reluctantly pulled away from my breasts and stood, looking down at me now with a raised brow. His eyes widened when I grabbed his hips and ran my tongue over his crotch.

As I had thought, there was _something_ there as the area began to swell. His kind had evolved with a slit rather than external genitalia like humans. Licking again, I added more pressure and went slowly this time. His crotch swelled even more, making his slit slightly part.

I felt like I was on fire, and Wolf seemed down for what I had in mind. Looking up at him, he pushed my wet bangs back while tangling his fingers into my hair as I slid my tongue into the aperture. A slick substance coated my tongue as I felt the tip of his hardening cock.

Not really sure how to please someone with Wolf's anatomy, I just paid attention to his reactions to see what got the better response out of him. I was slurping, sucking, and stroking with my tongue, coaxing out his internal appendage as his tusks clicked together and he chittered.

Feeling his dick slide across my tongue and into my mouth, his hips unconsciously jerked as a deep noise like a groan came from his chest. I nearly gagged as it kept coming out, and I had to lean back when it got too big for my mouth. He was thick and pulsing, and I began to stroke his cock while licking and sucking at the base. The scent of him was thick and suffocating and _I liked it._

I had wanted to suck him off originally, but I got another idea while licking the slick off of my lips and chin. I gestured for him to sit down in the shallow water before I crawled over to him. I settled between his legs as he watched me closely.

Drooling onto his hard member to act as a lubricant, I pressed my breasts together with his cock in my cleavage. He twitched while purring, liking the feeling of the pressure and heat of my tits on either side of him. Gently licking the tip of his penis, I began to stroke his dick with my breasts. Wolf made that groaning noise again while shifting, grabbing my chest in his own hands while squeezing.

He played with my breasts while thrusting up his hips, pinching and kneading my nipples as I licked the head of his pulsing cock. I put my hands into the mud to steady myself as he basically fucked my chest. Wolf closed his eyes as his head fell back, and his purring was mixing with growls.

"So....soft....fuck~" His raspy voice attempting English let me know he was making sure it got across that he was liking what was going on. His words cut into more growls and purrs, and he picked up speed while tightening his hold on my breasts. His short claws dug into my sensitive skin while his mandibles flared.

When he finally came, thick, heavy streams of cum spurted onto my face and breasts as he roared, silencing the night animals in the forest. Licking my lips and cleaning him up, he had a heady taste to him. Wolf was panting, but was wasting no time as he flipped me over onto my back. There was a splash from the impact, and the next thing I knew my legs were over his shoulder while his thumb was on my clit.

My hips bucked as I released an uncontrolled moan and his forked tongue slithered into my core. His three mandibles sort of latched onto me as my thighs clenched around his head, and his thumb pressed even harder onto my clit. My spine arched as blood was rushing to my head while my body reacted to his pleasant ministrations.

His purring only added a whole new level of pleasure from the vibrations radiating up his tongue, causing my to moan and whimper in ecstasy. Wolf seemed determined to return the favor and make me come, and with how long it had been with the building sexual tension, it didn't take long until my legs were locked around his head as I ground my pelvis into his thumb and lithe tongue.

I screamed in pleasure as my body shook from the intensity of the orgasm before he dropped my ass into his lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he massaged my thighs as I came down from my high. Panting, I swallowed and looked at him with hooded eyes.

Pressing his new erection against my folds, he seems to ask if he could continue and if I wanted to go further.

"Yes." I breathed while nodding, and he ground his thick length against me, coating his cock in my slick. I could feel his heavy pulse as he chittered and gripped my hips firmly. Lifting my lower half, he nudged my entrance with his soft head and pushed forward. Moaning, my head tilted back as my fingers dug into the lakebed.

When he was seated in my core to the hilt, Wolf leaned over my exposed body and steadied himself with one hand while the other tightly gripped my thigh. He began to thrust, hard and slow, and I continued to moan. If you had told me not even five months ago that this is what I'd be doing now, I would have called you crazy, yet....here I was.

My back arched into him as my toes curled, and his claws dug into my my thigh as he picked up speed. Garbled words in his language meant nothing to me, but I understood the context as he purred them. I nearly squealed when his cock hit a certain spot, and my thighs began to tighten around his waist like a vise.

Wolf didn't seem to mind, and instead aimed for that spot over and over again as his thick member filled me to the brink. He pleasantly stretched my walls each time he thrusted in, and I was a moaning mess beneath him.

"Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~" I moaned while covering my face with one hand. "Fuuuuck~" My head lolled back and his face went between my breasts, licking and nipping at my flesh. I wouldn't be able to take much more as I could feel that pressure building while he continued to pound into me.

The last straw came when he groaned my name, causing me to tighten around him even more as I screamed in pleasure. My orgasm racked my body with such intensity that I was seeing stars other than the ones in the sky, and Wolf kept thrusting until he roared louder than before, his cum overflowing from my core to drip down my thighs and ass.

My memory was hazy after that, but I at least remembered burying my face into his neck as he carried me back to the ship bridal style.


	6. Leaving

I awoke the next morning while being blinded from the light filtering into the ship. Grumbling incoherently under my breath, I rubbed my eyes with the butt of my palm while sitting up. The blanket that had been on me slid off, reminding me that I was completely naked. Hearing that familiar chittering sound, I looked up to see Wolf walking into the ship with fruits in his arms before he dropped them in front of me.

I felt my cheeks light up at the memory of last night, and I averted my gaze while the big guy crouched and picked up one of the fruits and bit into it. Covering myself with the blanket more, I reached for an apple and brought it to my lips.

"Ship's done." That made me look at him and pause my chewing.

"When did you finish?"

"Morning."

"....You going to leave after stocking supplies?" I questioned, and he gave a sharp nod. Turning back to my apple, I bit into with sadness creeping into my heart. I didn't want Wolf to leave.... I'd be stuck here again with nowhere to go. I mean, I could always stay in the forest, but I had no form of shelter nor the knowledge on how to make one.

"Come with." Wolf purred while nuzzling me.

"What?! Are you serious?" I may have looked at him like he was crazy, and he simply nodded. "But...." I trailed off while staring at him. Throwing my arms over his shoulders, I hugged his large frame. "You're not just saying that because we fucked, are you?" Wolf made a noise similar to a scoff and shook his head.

~

"Wolf, this is only scraps and wires, where's the food? The water? You know, the basic necessities of life?" Digging through the boxes in the storage room, I couldn't find any of these things. I could understand having all of the spare parts in case the repairs didn't fully hold and he needed to make a quick patch, but we'd eventually starve or die of dehydration.

Glancing back to the male as he brought in the last box, he waved me off as if I didn't need to worry about it. I furrowed my brows while letting the confusion show plainly on my face. It took a few seconds of him staring at me like an idiot before it hit me.

"Ooooh...." My shoulders slumped- if his ship traveled like ours did, he would have more than likely died before reaching Earth with the sheer distance that was no doubt present between our planets. His ship probably had a hyper-drive-like function and that's why he wasn't worried about food because we'd be at our destination much faster than I had thought.

Following him out of the room, he went to sit in front of the control panel that was covered in symbols I didn't know nearly anything about. (He had taught me a few of them, so I at least knew what those ones were.)

Sitting in one of the extra seats as the ship's door closed, I felt a spark of excitement of what was to come. The ship lowly rumbled to life while Wolf was pushing buttons and looking at various display screens. Chewing on my bottom lip, I knew nothing else was tying me to Earth, and I wasn't going to lie, I had grown affections for the alien man over the past few months. Hell, _'affections'_ was an understatement- I had fallen in love with him.

The anthropologist in my was simply curious about his kind and culture, but it became deeper than that as time went on. And I guess it was sort of the same on his end as well, and all of that sexual tension I thought I had imagined was in fact real- proven by last night at the lake.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as the ship lifted off of the ground. This was it. This was the new chapter on my life.


End file.
